Oscuridad o Luz ¿Qué eliges?
by Takao Hiwatari
Summary: kai,Takao,Rai y Max tratan de escapar de un infierno, pero uno no lo logra, ¿lo ayudarias o escaparias o regresarias mas tarde por el?......y que pasa si este busca venganza...neeee mal summary XD pero leen piz XD y dejen Reviews KaixTakao


HOLAAAAAAAAAAA, aquí con un Fic KaixTakao……….aunque esta vez le estoy haciendo sufrir un poquito a Takao…………espero les guste el fic

**Oscuridad o Luz ¿Qué eliges? **

**Escape **

Kai: Corran deprisa….n hay mucho tiempo…rapidoooooo…….

Max: Deprisa antes que nos atrapen…………corran

Takao: Esto es………….tengo miedo

Rai: Takao………te sigues quejando y te dejamos

Kai: ya…..cállense………que la salida esta cerca……..

Guardia 1: código rojo…..cuadro niños intentan escapar……………cierren todas la salidas…..búsquenlos………YA………¬.¬…. y abran fuego se es necesario

Seguridad: el objetivo esta localizado……….pasadizo 10

Kai: Mierda……..¬.¬…………rápido

Seguridad: Escucharon las ordenes del guardia disparen……pero no los maten ……los quiero vivos

Max: demonios van a disparar……………

Rai: resistan solo un poco mas………..

Takao: ……………………..

Kai: no volteen…………..y no dejen de correr

Guardia: Utilicen el franco tirador y apunten…………….

Seguridad: Señor dimos a uno en la pierna………

Takao: Ahhhhhhhhhhh – cayendo al suelo

Kai: Maldicion………… - deteniendoce – Takao……………

Rai: KAI………….. – tomandolo del brazo – ya es tarde tenemos que regresar después por el

Max: De nad servirá que nos atrapen a los cuatro……….VAMOSSSSSSSSS

Kai: Gomen…..Takao……. – alejándose de el

Takao: ……………..RAI……………….MAX………………………..KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii – observando como sus amigos se alejan

Seguridad: …………tengo que informar que tres individuos lograron escapar, pro capturamos a uno de ellos

Boris: llévenlo a una celda y prepárenlo para el interrogatorio

Guardia: Ya escucharte camina – tomando fuertemente del brazo y conduciéndolo a una celda – así aprenderás a obedecer – arrojándolo bruscamente contra la pared

Takao: ……………..los ODIO………….

Guardia: jajajaj…….a nosotros o a tus supuestos amigos que te dejaron abandonado como una escoria – encadenando con las manos hacia arriba

Takao: ………….a TODOS…………..

Guardia: jajaja………….esto te va a doler mas…………….…..así aprenderás…….a no volverte a escapar – mostrándole un látigo de tres puntas – comienza a rezar

Guardia: No creo en Dios………………..

Guardia: Lastima…………….entonces odianos, maldecenos…….jajaja llenate de odioo – azotándolo con brutalidad

Takao: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Guardia: jajajajajaja………quiero verte llorar…………..jajajajaja – azotándolo una y otra vez

* * *

Max: Hey……..HEY…………KAI 

Kai: Ah……..que…..0.0

Rai: que sucede…Kai

Kai: solo recordaba……….ya han pasado seis años……..seis añso que escapamos de ese maldito lugar……pero……..

Rai: Piensas en Takao verdad……..Kai……hemos hechos varios intentos, para regresar y sacarlo de ahí, pero la seguridad ahora es el cuádruple de lo que era.

Max: ………Rescataremos a Takao, pero mañana tenemos examen de bioestadística y es mejor descansar……….Rai

Rai: Si – colocando una mano en el hombro de Max.- ………Kai trata de descansar,…………..lo que paso no es tu culpa……..es……….

Kai: SI ES MI CULPA………no debi…….-cubriendo su cara con sus manos – yo a Takao…..yo lo…….

Rai: Volveremos a idear un plan….para salvar a nuestro amigo

Kai: Max, Ray…………gracias que descancen

MaX: tu también………vamos Rai…………-saliendo de la habitación de de Kai

Kai: Takao………..prometo…….juro que te sacare de ese infierno…………..esos desgraciados me las pagaran…………… - cerrando fuertemente los puños

* * *

Boris: Takao estas listo para tu venganza…………… 

Takao: lo estoy desde hace seis largos años

Boris: jajaja así me gusta……..quiero que me traigas a esos desgraciados que osaron escapar……….y que te dejaron abandonado a tus 12 años

Takao: Quiero que sufran……….. – mirada llena de odio - ………..Kai……………..

Boris: Muy bien…………MUJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…………destruyelosssss

* * *

Mmmmmmm……..bueno creo que esverdad le estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a Takao……..TT no crean a mi también me duele………pero………….poco a poco tratare de cambiar las cosas…….. y todo será felicidad……..o…….talves………sufrimiento y calvario, ustedes digan que quieren

porfis dejen Reviews siiiiiiii se los agradesco

byeeee


End file.
